


Lazy Morning

by frozenCinders



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Again, Dark Irregulars, M/M, implied rigil/izaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody but Succubi and Incubi ever said "I love you" in Dark Zone, and even they never meant it when they did say it. Izaya never thought he would mean it, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Morning

Lazy mornings were the best, in Izaya's opinion. During the short time he lived alone, he thought waking up next to someone else would be a pain in the ass. Social obligations and all that, he'd reason to himself, it couldn't possibly be comfortable. Waking up next to Hadar, however, always proved him wrong. Izaya finally opened his eyes and saw that Hadar was reading, but climbed on top of him without warning anyway.

He played with Hadar's dumb little earrings and Hadar, as always, passively allowed it. He always acted so uninterested in everything, but got so unusually enthusiastic about history. He'd try to act cool and collected, but he went around wearing those earrings and high heels and those orange-tinted glasses, not to mention his weird mess of hair. Izaya was sure that the only reason Rigil didn't demand he do something about it was because he was vaguely afraid of Hadar. And also probably out of respect for him, as Hadar did save Rigil's life.

Izaya fully settled his weight onto Hadar without earning a single complaint. He turned his head slightly to see what Hadar was reading, but immediately became uninterested. Why couldn't Hadar be into more interesting things, like...? Honestly, there weren't many interesting things to do or study in Dark Zone. At least, in Izaya's opinion. Izaya himself didn't really have any hobbies of his own, unless destruction for destruction's sake counted.

Izaya used to fail to notice Hadar's lack of scolding for his near constant fidgeting, but since meeting Rigil, he noticed it extremely and appreciated it very much. Rigil was always such a tightass to Izaya, even after Hadar started complaining that he was getting less serious. Izaya wasn't allowed to fidget more than two or three times when laying with Rigil, leaving him feeling either somewhat uncomfortable from not moving or irritated from being scolded for no reason. Hadar was easily way better out of the two of them, but if Izaya was being honest, he wouldn't want a day to come where he had to truly choose one over the other.

Propping himself up on his elbows, he turned his head again to read another line before having to tear his eyes away from the book. He dropped his weight and rested the side of his head against Hadar's chest, who belatedly placed his (mostly) free hand on Izaya's back.

"Why do you read such boring stuff?" Hadar didn't answer, but his hand started wandering up. "Rigil said he caught you reading something dirty once, where's- ow!"

Hadar had pinched Izaya's arm before removing his hand to turn a page and then resting it back on Izaya's shoulder.

"That was a coincidence," Hadar insisted, just as Rigil said he had, "and what was he doing telling you about that, anyway?"

"Oh yeah? Do you keep a lot of fun secrets from me?" Izaya teased, propping himself up again to be closer to eye-level with Hadar, but he didn't scoot up to loom over him and block his view of the book just yet.

"What sort of secrets do you consider fun?" Hadar asked, probably only humoring Izaya. Regardless, Izaya smiled.

"Mm... like stuff you do when you're alone that you don't want anyone to know about."

"You're confusing "fun" with "embarrassing"."

"Ok then, tell me some _embarrassing_  secrets. Like... no offense or anything... but..."

Hadar lowered his book and looked at Izaya, who was suddenly feigning hesitance.

"Are you like... you know... _gay_?"

Hadar rolled his eyes and continued reading. Izaya couldn't help but laugh at his own joke, rolling off of Hadar to cuddle up next to him.

"It's a legitimate question," Izaya continued, "I need to know if my glorious role model and well-respected senior is someone who represents me, a humble gay."

"Well, in my many interviews, I'll be sure to mention my sexuality to appease my boyfriend," Hadar joked, easily keeping his attention on his book. Izaya's mouth hung slightly agape and he sat up fully.

"You just called me your boyfriend!" he pointed out. "You've never done that before! You've never said that, you've never called me your boyfriend!"

"What... is the problem?" Hadar asked, unable to discern Izaya's expression.

"You've... you've just never said that," he said again, unable to resist a late smile.

"It is a rather infantilizing term. I'd prefer an alternative but husband doesn't work-"

"Oh my god."

Hadar fully removed his attention from his book once more to look questioningly at Izaya.

"It wasn't even the... you just think it's a stupid word? _OH_  my god."

"I felt it went without saying anyway. Were you uncertain?" Hadar asked, innocent as can be.

"I mean I-" Izaya interrupted himself and brought his hand up to his mouth. He was speechless and he didn't even actually know why. He could hear Hadar urging him to continue speaking, but he ignored him. He imagined he probably looked oddly shifty with his eyes roaming the room so quickly.

Finally, Izaya snapped back to reality when he felt a hand on his head. He looked at Hadar and noticed he'd finally set his book down, too.

"You don't have to explain everything," he said slowly, "but please tell me if this reaction is meant to be good or bad."

"It's.... it's, uh... it's good," Izaya managed. Hadar nodded and picked up his book again and took a short moment to find his place before he continued reading. Silence aside from the occasional turning of a page filled the room again, and Izaya wasn't eager to break it for once. Slowly, almost carefully, he lied back down and moved a bit closer to Hadar, leaving as little space between them as possible. Ever passive, Hadar didn't react at all.

Izaya gave a contented sigh and closed his eyes, deciding he could go for some more sleep. Despite the fact that he was really just lying there completely conscious with his eyes closed for what must have been a few hours, he somehow didn't feel the urge to jump out of bed and ease his boredom. The common subtle brush of Hadar changing the position of his arm and the comfort of being so close to him were enough to keep Izaya in bed.

"Do you want to hear it?" Hadar suddenly asked, hours after they'd spoken at all. Izaya allowed a look of confusion to take over his face, taking a moment to figure out how to open his mouth again.

"What, the word again? Boyfriend?"

"I love you," Hadar said instead, thankfully still looking at his book and not at Izaya. Izaya might have died on the spot if Hadar said that while maintaining eye contact and creating a whole _moment_. Regardless, nobody but Succubi and Incubi ever said "I love you" in Dark Zone, and even they never meant it when they did say it. Izaya never thought he would mean it, either. Hadar created no pressure to say anything back, almost seeming uninterested in reciprocation, but Izaya took a deep breath anyway.

"I love you too," he whispered, the words foreign to him. Izaya studied Hadar's face as he said it, noticing the sequence of Hadar closing his eyes, a slow smile overtaking his lips, and opening his eyes again to look at Izaya this time. Hadar gestured vaguely and sighed when Izaya didn't know what he meant, instead just shoving his arm under Izaya and wrapping it around him. It made him hold his book at a bit of an angle, but Hadar didn't seem to mind. Izaya certainly didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> dark irregulars fic nobody wanted #2. tune in next time for: izaya gets hadar a historical novel as a father's day present as a joke, realizes he wouldn't mind being dads together.
> 
>  
> 
> (that's a joke i'm probably not writing that)


End file.
